


The pain we go through for love!

by Je55y



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Astronomy, Bows & Arrows, Broken Bones, Centaurs, Chases, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hogwarts Professors, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Marriage Proposal, Medical Procedures, Pain, Potions, Rejection, Romance, Running Away, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Spells & Enchantments, Stars, Wands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je55y/pseuds/Je55y
Summary: They always seem to be at each other's throats, but the fact is... Aurora loves Severus and... Severus loves Aurora. But are they really ready to admit it to each other?





	1. Chapter 1 - Prequel

**Chapter 1 - Prequel**

**Aurora**

Aurora Sinistra pulled her robes tightly around her. It was a cold night, and the icy wind sent a chill to her bones. She couldn't sleep so she had taken her telescope to the castle roof and spent the twilight hours alone with the stars. The view before her eyes was so beautiful that she felt almost hypnotised, drawn towards twinkling stars and distant planets like a sailor to a siren.

She imagined being able to travel to the worlds she gazed upon, perhaps with a wedding band on her finger and Ronon's arm around her waist. Her mother loved Ronon. To her mother he was already her son-in-law. Everything was always Ronon this and Ronon that, and she was no longer sure which feelings were her own and which belonged to her mother. She loved mother, but at times she wished she wouldn't interfere in her love life so much. She could be so infuriating and relentless.

She sighed. Was that really the life she wanted? She couldn't answer Ronon when he asked for her hand three months ago and she couldn't now. He was Bulgarian and great warrior amongst his people. His father had trained him at a young age to fight with his fists. Ronan studied hard, learned the art of Anoch Darsk and entered in to fighting tournaments. Aurora had seen the many trophies and belts Ronan had won. Ronan was undefeated. He fought like a champion and if the trophies weren't enough to prove that, then the scars across his rippling muscles was. The battle scars covering his chest was almost like reading a constellation of stars.

All she wanted to do that night was to be alone and even that wasn't going as planned. Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat, had appeared and was curling round her legs.

Aurora walked towards the doorway quickly to see if she had any other visitors, or if anyone was lurking about in the shadows. When no one else appeared she turned her attention back to the cat and scooped her up in her arms. The cat purred and stretched her neck up to give Aurora an affectionate head-butt.

"Thank you," Aurora said and smiled as she walked, the cat still in her arms, back over to her telescope. As she stroked the cat's neck a flicker of light caught her eye. Her eyes searched the school grounds and the surrounding area and then she saw it again. It was a very small light, the glow of a wand tip moving through the trees. Someone was in the Forbidden Forest, most likely someone who was up to no good. Maybe it was Filch simply looking for Mrs Norris.

She frowned. There were strict rules, and entry in to the forest was prohibited. Even teachers were warned against entering the forest, but that never stopped them. It's well known that Professor Agnes Tishall once got lost for two whole weeks. When they eventually found her, she was half starving and muttering incomprehensible nonsense over and over. She was never the same again. Apparently she was looking for a very rare herb to make tea with, but no one will ever know the name of it as she refuses to speak of it. A short time after the incident she handed in her notice and a new teacher, Professor Sprout, was appointed as the new Herbology Teacher.

The Forbidden Forest was a very dangerous place, and Aurora couldn't for the life of her understand why it was located so close to the school grounds. She found it odd that such a dangerous place existed at all. As a child she had once ventured in to the forest. It was an experience that haunts her to this day. An innocent game of Wizard Hide-And-Seek turned in to a three hour nightmare. She got lost in the woods, running in circles until she was rescued by the groundskeeper. She was covered in filth and found sleeping under the rotting remains of a fallen tree. She shuddered at the memory and made a mental note to never be so stupid ever again.

So who would be wandering about in the forest at this hour she thought, and then the sound of someone clearing their throat made her almost jump out of her skin.

"Excuse me for the interruption Professor, but might I have my cat back?"

It was Argus Filch the school caretaker. His face was haggard and he looked worn from many years of yelling at students. Aurora managed to compose herself. She smiled and rubbed the cat's ear.

"Mrs Norris often keeps me company late at night when I cannot sleep. I welcome her visits," she said.

Filch eyed her cautiously for a moment before saying, "She's a good creature. Never done any harm, apart from ridding the castle of unwanted pests. She keeps a close eye on those students, reports back she does when there's trouble".

Aurora smiled and lowered the cat to the ground, who skipped contentedly towards her master. "All children get up to mischief. It's lucky the Hogwarts students have you and Mrs Norris to keep them inline."

Filch wasn't sure if he was being mocked, but he nodded a thank you to her. He picked his cat up and hugged her tightly to his body. He then left and Aurora was once again alone.

She turned back to look for the flicker of wand light she'd seen earlier but it was gone. She searched the trees a moment longer, but the light didn't reappear. It might have been a mischievous student wandering about after hours. Whoever it was, she hoped that whatever darkness lurked in the forest had left them well alone. She bid the moon good night, packed up her telescope and went to her chambers to store it away safely.

Still feeling wide-awake she thought getting a hot chocolate from the kitchens might be a good idea, and so left her room and headed down stairs. A drop of fire whiskey in her hot chocolate might be just what she needed.

**Severus**

Severus Snape hurried down the dark passageway, the sound of his footsteps echoed off the walls. His skin was as pale as the moonlight and facial expression was like marble. He looked as cold and as hard as the floor he was walking on. He could have a passed for a vampire.

A sound came from his left and as quick as lightning he flicked out his wand, "Lumos." The tiny light produced at the end of his wand lit up the passageway and showed that it was empty. There was no one there except for him and a few portraits of important figures from wizarding history. One of whom was Falcon Gyros, who was currently snoozing away in his picture frame.

Falcon Gyros was a Wizard who once taught an Animagus class at Hogwarts. He was famed for his dealings with Alchemy and his theory on the law of equivalent exchange. Unfortunately his eagerness to impress and idiocy had been his downfall. During a class fieldtrip he managed to transmute his own arms in to a pair of feathery wings. The students applauded while he flapped about for their amusement. In his excitement at his success, and the encouragement of several Slytherin students he launched himself off the cliff and rather quickly met his death. Many students had to endure heavy amounts of counselling and spent a period of time at St Mungos. Since that day all successful Animagus transformations needed to be registered with the Ministry of Magic to ensure there were no further incidents.

"Incompetent fool," Snape said and marched off. He wasn't a fan of fame seekers or those who brought attention to themselves by doing idiotic things. He didn't intend to ever have his personal life splashed across the front page of The Quibbler, so he always kept a low profile.

He was in a very bad mood tonight. He was cold, and damp, and his robes were soaked at the hem from dragging along the wet grass. His socks made a squelchy noise each time he stepped and it felt like something slimy had crawled into his left shoe.

Earlier that night, Argus Filch the school Caretaker had knocked on his dungeon door to report a group of students who were planning to take a trip in to the Forbidden forest. Filch said he had heard that the Weasley twins had discovered a way of moving about the castle undetected. Filch wasn't sure by what method, but he told Snape that they had chosen the forest as their midnight expedition.

It was a fool's errand. Snape had gone in to the forest as requested by Filch, but saw no sign of any students. Instead he was met with creaking branches, snapping twigs, and scurrying creatures. There were very few things that Snape feared, but he was slightly unnerved by the eeriness of the forest at night.

He spent over an hour searching for any sign of the alleged students, and had resigned to the fact that it was a hoax. The Weasley twins would be punished. A month in detention should wipe the smirks off their faces! He would not allow anyone to make a mockery of him.

He was so enraged that as he turned a corner he didn't see Aurora Sinistra who he bumped into and sent flying across the floor. His temper eased off as he bent to help her up, but not enough to stop him saying, "You should watch where you are going!"

She brushed dust from her robes and looked at him annoyed. "Thank you for that Severus. That was just what I needed to cure my insomnia. A concussion!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "Has it not occurred to you to use wand light when moving about the castle at night? Had I been an intruder, you may very well have taken your last breath tonight."

"I could ask you what business you had loitering about at such a late hour, but I don't have the energy for your answer." She rubbed the back of her skull, and winced at the pain, where a small bump had formed.

He moved towards her, his hand reaching out to touch her skin. "Let me see your injury. I may have a suitable ointment in my chambers." His tone was steely. It was a command and not a request.

She flinched to avoid his touch and took a step backwards, increasing the distance between them. "It's fine. It's just a bump. I'm fine and I doubt any ointment of yours would help."

Severus pulled his hand back. He looked hurt, but then anger flashed across his face. "As you wish." He studied her expression and when he was satisfied she was telling the truth about being fine he walked away.

"Wait!" she called to him feeling a pang of guilt for dismissing him so quickly, "wait a moment please," and then stared at his back as he came to an abrupt holt. She noticed bits of twigs and pine needles were embedded in the fibres of his robes. Speaking rudely to people wasn't something she did often, but Snape brought that characteristic out in her.

"Sev," she cleared her throat, "Severus." He didn't turn around. "Forgive my brashness, I'm tired and I am grateful for your concern". He turned to face her, eyeing her suspiciously just as Argus Filch had. What was it that caused the men in the castle to doubt her sincerity she thought. "Severus, before we literally bumped in to one another a moment ago, I was on my way to the kitchen for a hot chocolate. I had hoped it would help me sleep. You may join me if you like."

Snape hesitated, "I don't care for such things, however, I will escort you." He signalled with his hand for her to start walking and she complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this almost 8 years ago and forgot about it. Now that I'm writing fanfic again I wanted to link this to my AO3 account. I never finished it, it's still a WIP.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think and possibly get some encouragement to pic it back up. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2 - The beginning

**Chapter 2 ******

****  
** **

**Aurora**

She had witnessed, not for the first time, his cruel treatment of a student which she could not condone. Upon entering his classroom earlier she had seen poor Neville Longbottom cowering before the very irate Potions Master. She had knocked on the door quite loudly, but Severus Snape had not heard her because he had been screaming so loudly at the terrified student.

Clearing her throat loudly she caught Snape's attention. She calmly asked him to lower his voice and explain himself, stressing that this was not the correct manner in which to educate a student. Snape saw this as a personal attack on his teaching ability and turned his anger towards her, sending a volley of insults her way. The students gasped in shock and when the bell rang, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley lingered in the doorway, concerned for their Astronomy Professor's safety.

"It's ok. The three of you head on to your next lesson. Don't worry yourselves with what just happened." She ushered them out, Harry Potter mouthing the words, "Will you be ok?" She nodded to him and closed the door with a soft click.

She turned to face Snape, trying to control her urge to take out her wand and hex him. "How dare you speak to me in front of a student like that Severus! That is unacceptable behaviour," she fumed, her hands balled in to tight fists, as she paced back and forth. She had felt angry at him many times before, but never like this. She actually felt the urge to throw a punch at him, let alone send a hex his way.

He gave her a look of boredom. "I care not for what that idiotic child thinks. I will also not have you mother him in my classroom. If he cannot follow simple instructions then he deserves to be treated like the imbecile he is!" Snape spat, his own temper flaring.

"Some students need extra help Severus. Not everyone is as naturally talented as you seem to think you are. Neville is here to learn, not to be ridiculed. I also did not deserve to be ridiculed. I only came to pass on a message from the headmaster, but I will not ignore bullying when I am witness to it." She prodded her finger in to his chest. "I think I will be returning to the headmaster with a message of my own."

"HE IS INCAPABLE OF LEARNING!" he yelled at her, which made her jump back and cover her ears with her hands. "You distinctly heard me tell Longbottom to slice the Cinnaweed beans diagonally, not vertically!"

"There is no need to raise your voice! I'm standing three feet away from you!" She rubbed her ears. She was starting to get a headache. "Anyway, does it really make that much of a difference whichever way Cinnaweed Beans are cut?"

His dark eyes stared into hers, and he snarled, "You really have no idea how stupid you sound do you? For obviously reasons, mainly your incompetence with a cauldron, you were not appointed the position of Potions Master."

"Severus," she warned as she glared back at him, "do not push me! I have tolerated your mood swings for several years, but there is only so much one woman can endure."

"Aurora, cutting a Cinnaweed Bean the incorrectly could have a dangerous result to the finished potion." He let out a cruel laugh. "Perhaps I should have made Longbottom test his mixture in front of the other students."

"Humiliating a young child? What kind of man does that Severus? I thought I was actually getting to know the real Severus Snape, but I was wrong." She had given this man so many chances, and she thought she was finally getting somewhere with him. She had become quite fond of him, so much that she made up daft excuses to bump in to him, such as the nonexistent message from the headmaster.

He didn't answer her straightaway, but instead walked over to his desk, sat down in his chair and began opening drawers. His greasy black hair trailed across his lesson plan whilst he searched. She pulled a face wishing he would wash it more often.

"Do not think you can analyse me like those stars you peer at through your telescope. I imagine you have spent too many nights gazing up at the sky. You have become blinded by the moonlight, and you can't see that those children take advantage of your kindness." She frowned, her brow wrinkled but her temper was slowing calming to a simmer. _Was that an insult or a compliment?_

"Perhaps I am a little too kind sometimes, and don't always say what is on my mind-for good reason. I do not like to hurt other people's feelings. I have accepted that you are who you are Severus Snape, and I know now there is no changing that. Many times you have voiced your opinion of me, even made comments about my skill at duelling, and I have simply smiled and agreed that perhaps you were right. This time, however, you are wrong and I can stand it no longer."

Snape had found what he was looking for and sat back in the chair, giving her his full attention, clasping the item in his right hand. He swept his greasy hair from his face with his left hand, his black eyes taking in her tired expression. "When the time comes and you are face to face with a Death Eater, you will be thankful that I bothered to give you Duelling advice," he pushed back the chair and stood up.

She looked up at his face then let her eyes fall to his chest, waist, feet and then back up to his face. "Oh, I think I could handle a Death Eater just fine without your advice. Thank you," she snorted a laugh, "and on that note, I'm leaving."

"Wait!" he said, putting his left hand on the desk. She turned back to face him, a look of impatience on her face.

"Yes?" she said sounding bored.

"You asked me what kind of man acts the way I do, and the answer is... the kind of man who is aware that pleasantries are wasted on many undeserving recipients. You, however, are an exception and I admit that I take some gratification from our conversations."

Sinistra just stared, unblinking, at him. Her hand moved up to her cheek as if she'd been slapped hard.

"I have something for you", Snape said, "it's not to my taste, but I've been meaning to give it to you for a while. I think you will like it." He opened his right hand to reveal a small blue velvet box. He pushed it a little too hastily across the desk, and it toppled over the edge and fell to the floor.

Sinistra looked down at the object as it hit the floor and she caught a glimpse of shiny metal. Her mouth dropped open in horror. No... Surely not, she thought. What was going through the man's mind?

Severus dived over the desk, knocking parchment askew and an ink pot over-which stained the wood a dark shade of purple, to catch the little velvet box as it bounced a second time and discarded its contents across the hard tiles. On his hands and knees he reached out and caught it, before it almost slid under a dusty bookcase. He looked dishevelled and out of breath, but there was flash of triumph across his face for a very short moment. He swivelled round, still on his knees, to face her holding out the glinting metal to her. "Is it to your taste?" he asked, still panting from the ordeal. His dark eyes searching her face for her answer.

"Severus. What do you mean by this?" There was a tremble to her voice. She put her right hand to her chest feeling the rapid beat of her heart behind her left breast. None of this made any sense. Was she dreaming? Had they not been arguing moments before?

The ring was still pinched between his finger and thumb, of his right hand. "Isn't it obvious? Surely you are aware that I have... certain feelings-"

"-No," she cut him off. She started backing away towards the door. "Is this your idea of romance Severus? You tell me you have feelings for me after you insult me! I am tired of your constant mood swings; you are wearing me out and... I must go. I was wrong to seek you out this afternoon."

He rose to his feet, brushing dust from his robes, with a scowl on his face. He glared at her, obviously offended at her refusal of his offer. "And these are your final words?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I was foolish to think this could ever work. Mother was right; I should have given Ronan's offer more consideration." Her eyes began to well up with tears. "Perhaps there is still time. He hasn't yet left for Bulgaria."

Red eyed she hurried of out of his dungeon, slamming the door shut behind her. "What an Insufferable man!" She heard a loud smash as several jars of preserved animals fell from their shelves. She felt a moment of guilt, but shrugged it off. They could be replaced. She moved quickly through the dimly lit hall and ran down the large staircase. She reached the large entrance doorway. With a wave of her wand the locking mechanism creaked and clunked and the bolts retreated in to the stone walls. She leaned her weight on the heavy doors until the gap was big enough for her to squeeze through. She heard Snape calling her name, just as she slipped out in to the night. He was going to alert the entire castle, and her business was something she did not want whispered about the school.

She wished she owned an Invisibility cloak so she could hide, just for a while so she could get her head straight. What an awful afternoon and now evening this was turning out to be. "Leave me alone Severus. I will Hex you!" She didn't slow down as she crossed the school grounds. The grass was wet and muddy in places, and her shoes were already soaked through. She pulled her robes around her for warmth, wishing she was in her quarters near the fireplace.

Hearing his quick squelchy footsteps, she glanced behind her. She took her wand from her pocket and fired a Hex that just missed him; the red sparks lit up his face and made him look quite menacing. "I'm w-warning you Severus! The next one won't miss," she stuttered. But instead of firing another Hex at him, she changed direction and headed towards the Forbidden Forest. She could hide in the thick foliage, or behind a tree.

"Don't be foolish Aurora. There are unthinkable dangers in the forest, despicable creatures you could not even imagine."

She ignored his warning and ran straight in to the forest, and didn't stop until he grabbed her wrist and jerked her back towards him. She bumped into his chest and he held her tight. "You have acted so foolishly," he panted. It seemed he was the less fitter of the two. He looked down his overly large nose at her."You could have been seriously injured, or worse!"

"Let me go Severus!" she said sounding exhausted. She gazed at his strong hand still holding onto her arm. "You are hurting me." She struggled, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"I will not! Not until you see sense!" he demanded, not releasing his hold on her, looking for any sign of forgiveness in her face. He was panting heavily. "Stop this insanity. Ronan Kraktov is not worthy of your attention. He is nothing but an imbecile with muscles!" He grabbed both of her wrists this time and pulled her towards his body.

"Severus, get away from me!" She struggled free of his hold and raised her wand. She shot another Hex at him, this time intending to stun him.

He was quicker and disarmed her by shouting, "Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew out of her hand and in to his empty left hand. He pocketed it with a sly grin on his face. She gasped in shock, and took a few paces back.

Snape opened his mouth to speak but before he had time to form the words a sound of galloping hooves distracted him. Bushes shook from the thudding vibration. The beast leapt from the darkness, raised itself up on its hind legs and pounded its front hooves in to Snape's chest, knocking him to the ground. Aurora stood shocked, hands raised to her mouth, unable to move. Snape's face twisted with the pain, but fury showed in his eyes. Still holding his wand he flicked a Hex at the magical creature, green spiralled bolts of lightning shot out but went wide in to the forest. The centaur, half man half horse, raised its front legs again.

"A creature so pure of heart must be shown kindness," it said in a polite voice. "I cannot allow you to harm her; you must learn the consequences of such hostility." With lightning speed the centaur raised his bow, pulled the bowstring taut and then released two projectiles. There was a whooshing sound and then a very loud crack. Then the Centaur nodded towards Aurora and galloped off in to the night. Aurora was shocked. It all happened so fast... the incident in the classroom, the arguing, the blue velvet box, leaving the castle and now...

Saliva sprayed from Severus' lips as he hissed in agony. His leg burned like someone had poured molten lava over it. Every attempt at freeing himself caused the broken bones to crunch and grind against each other. Just below his right knee, two wooden arrows protruded out of his flesh. He was pinned to the ground. Blood oozed out of the wounds, saturating his trouser leg and pooling on the hard cold floor around him.

"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!" she muttered as she instinctively put her hand to his leg to apply pressure to the wound. That's what they always did in Muggle movies, she thought; apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Ssssssssss!" he hissed through clenched teeth, sounding very much like a snake. Her touch had intensified the pain. "What are you doing? Remove your hand!"

She couldn't bear to see him in so much pain, it was a side to him she hadn't seen before, so weak and so human. Somehow Snape was controlling his urge to scream, and she knew if the roles were reversed Snape would have had to use a silencing charm on her. She put her other hand to his face, cupping his cheek. "It's going to be ok." She pressed her lips gently to his, her face wet with tears. That seemed to calm him as his heavy panting slowed. "I need to stop the bleeding. I know it hurts, and I'm sorry."

This was all her fault. If she hadn't stormed off into the Forbidden Forest over a silly tiff... Severus wouldn't have followed her...

She wasn't totally to blame. Severus was... Severus was... he was bleeding to death! She had to stop thinking about who was to blame for yet another ridiculous spat between the pair of them. She had to get him back to the castle, to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey would heal him.

There was only one thing for it...the arrows would have to come out. Severus, who was looking extremely pale, tried to speak but couldn't form the words. Using her fingers she brushed his long dark hair, damp with sweat, out of his face. "Shush," she said. "Don't speak, you need your energy, and you need to keep still too. No! Don't go to sleep, stay awake for me." She had to do it now. "I'm sorry Severus!" Then, there was a loud snap and then another and an even louder scream that came deep from within Severus' lungs. A whooshing, fluttering sound filled the air and a hundred or so small airborne creatures fled the forest in fright. She had broken the arrow shafts, so although parts of the arrows were still sticking out of his leg, he was no longer bolted to the floor.

Severus reached for a strand of her hair and managed a, "Thank you," before passing out from exhaustion.

She retrieved her wand from Snape's pocket and sent up a flare, a bright red firework that crackled above the treetops, to alert the castle of their whereabouts. She didn't have to wait long for help to arrive. Within minutes she heard heavy footfalls, that shook the ground beneath her, which could only belong to-

"Rubeus!" she yelled, "we're over here!"

The huge man, Rubeus Hagrid, the school Grounds Man bound over to her. If she hadn't know what a kind hearted, if a little daft, man he was then she would have been terrified at the sheer size of him. He loomed over her, and his hands were the size of dishes. "Hello Aurora. Nice night for a stroll in the forest!" he said glancing around, "you've gotta be careful in 'ere. You don' know what might be lurking roun' the next tree."

"It wasn't really a stroll-"

"-It were Fang my Boarhoun', the great ruddy coward, who alerted me that somethin' was wrong. He was whimperin' at the window, an' that's when I noticed the sky was lit up red."

Aurora noticed that the blood around the broken arrow shafts in Severus' leg was starting to hiss and bubble. The arrows must have been laced with a poison or maybe they carried an awful curse. They needed to get Severus to a Medi-Wizard quickly, but Hagrid had made no move to help. "He needs help Hagrid, please," Aurora asked. Her hand resting on Severus' torso, feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest as his condition worsened.

"Oh, right... I almost forgot about him. Stand back!" Aurora stepped back as Hargrid stooped down and lifted the injured man, who let out a groan but remained unconscious. "Let's get him to the castle. Madam Pomfrey will sort him out, an' he'll be right as rain by the mornin'."

Severus' head repeatedly bobbed against Hagrid's large shoulder as the latter man carried him up to the castle.

A headache would be the least of his troubles in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues - Severus is carried to the hospital ward at Hogwarts by the half giant Hagrid, and Aurora stays by his bedside worried about his condition.

**Chapter 3 – The story continues**

**Aurora**

Hagrid clumsily dropped Severus’ limp body on to one of the beds in the hospital ward. The metal frame shook and creaked from the force and the poor potions master groaned from being roughly handled but remained unconscious. Madam Pomfrey shooed him out, “Off you go, and take that animal with you,” she ordered waving her hand at both the caretaker and his large dog Fang. She grasped Severus’ chin between her petite fingers and turned his head from side to side. ‘His complexion is rather pallid,’ she said to Dumbledore who was also present, along with Professor McGonagall.

”Is there anything we can do to assist you Madam Pomfrey?” Dumbledore asked leaning forward to get a better look at Severus and then gasped when he saw his leg.

”Thank you Headmaster, but I can take it from here.’ She wrapped a Velcro cuff around each of Severus’ wrists and then did the same to his ankles.

’’Is that really necessary?’ Restraining him like that?” Aurora asked anxiously, glancing at Severus who looked so pale.

”I need to remove the arrow shafts, but before I can do that I will need to make an incision, and he will most likely be rather disagreeable.” She talked whilst she work, moving swiftly but with an elegance. The nurse cut through the leg of Severus’ trousers, with a steam of magic that shone from the tip of her wand, revealing the full extent of the wound.

“Oh my!” It was all too much for Professor McGonagall. She put a hand to her face and looked away when she saw the green ooze bubble from the pasty white leg.

”I think perhaps I should escort Minerva up to my office for a nice of cup of tea,” he put an arm around her shoulder and led her away, “and perhaps a rich tea biscuit.” Aurora nodded and flashed him a smile, trying her best not to show how worried she felt.

”You may not wish to see this my dear.” Madam Pomfrey advised. Aurora felt partially to blame for the current situation, and felt she needed to stay. She shook her head. She was going to stay. “Well don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Aurora watched as the nurse made an incision at either side of the first wooden arrow shaft. She placed a knee on the bed, gripped the arrow and pulled. Severus’s eyelids shot open and he tried to sit up. The sound that left his lips was blood curdling. He thrashed frantically, begging for it to stop, for the pain to be over.“Oh Sev, please-“

”-ahhh it hurts. Release me! Please release me!”

There was a squelch and then a pop as the suction released. The thin bolt slid out revealing a rather unusual looking arrowhead. She wanted to say it was fancy and ornate but the spiralled head was clearly there to hinder any attempt to remove it. A greasy film laced the tip. Aurora could see wispy black swirls moving within the dark green liquid that dripped on to the crisp white bed sheet. 

”The first one is out; now let’s see about removing the second one.” Madam Pomfrey, despite her professionalism, was clearly affected by the way Severus howled. She placed a hand on Severus’ shoulder and gently pressed him back down in to the bed. ‘I think we ought to sedate him. Now that I’ve seen the spiralled design of the arrow head, I think a different approach will be required to remove the second one.”

Aurora grasped Severus’ shackled hand in hers; and was surprised when he squeezed it tightly. “Oh Sevvy,” she choked back the lump in her throat, “Be strong, and brave, the pain will be over soon.”

”Rora-,“ he tried, his fingers splayed; hand reaching for her. The sedative worked quickly and he was out before he could say anymore.

Aurora brushed his black hair out of his face with her fingers. He had the potential to be handsome; if he took pride in his appearance which he rarely did. His hair was always lank and greasy, and he rarely smiled. She leaned over the bed and planted a kiss on his cheek; but went bright red when she realised Madam Pomfrey was watching.

She gave Aurora a forced smile; clearly feeling uncomfortable. “I’d better get on with tackling the remaining arrow.”

Aurora watched as the nurse rolled up her sleeves. Instead of cutting the flesh around the arrow, she grasped hold of the shaft and twisted. She stopped to check that Severus was indeed unconscious and satisfied he was, she continued to unscrew the bolt from his leg. With the final twist she pulled it free. Aurora sighed in relief and realised she was still holding Severus’ hand; his knuckles were white from her tight grip. She massaged the blood back in to his fingers stroked his face again. She allowed herself a small smile.

Madam Pomfrey had set about cleaning the wound. “I’ll repair the bones, but without getting the poison analysed I can’t say what lasting affect it may have on his leg.”

”Would you have any objection to me staying with him; until he wakes?” Aurora stroked Severus’ face, enjoying how peaceful he was asleep.

”He’ll be asleep ‘till morning, and when he wakes he’ll most likely be disorientated. I gave him a strong dose of sedative.”

”I’ll stay for a short while.” Aurora dragged a chair over and sat besides Severus whilst he slept.

”Very well. I’ll be back to check on him in an hour.” Madam Pomfrey gather up her supplies and with her free hand she pulled the curtain around the bed to give them some privacy.

Aurora sighed and gazed at Severus. He looked so peaceful; and it was such a rare opportunity to spend a moment in his company that didn’t lead to a disagreement of some sort. It wasn’t that she didn’t care for him, because she did, she cared for him deeply. It was the fact that he couldn’t just be pleasant, he had to make cutting remarks and snub her when she required his help. Then there was the way he thought it was appropriate to suddenly proposed marriage. It wasn’t how she would have expected a marriage proposal to come; she thought it would be romantic and there would be a beautiful setting and perhaps romantic music. It was, however, the only proposal she had ever had. Ronan’s proposal was more an arrangement between his parents and her own. It was what both families expected; and although she hadn’t refused his offer – she hadn’t accepted it either. Ronon’s father was furious and her own mother wasn’t speaking to her. Aurora had often thought about writing home and telling her parents about Severus but she never really knew what to say, and she didn’t think her father would approve. Her mother would most likely call for her to be whisked off to St Mungos, because surely she must be insane to choose Severus over Ronon. Had she chosen Severus though? Or had she just become accustomed to the daily routine of their interactions; their little spats, and their silent smirks when one of them had a run of bad luck.

Aurora stood from her seat and peered around the curtain; satisfied no one was around she returned to Severus’ side. She leaned in close and whispered in to his ear. “Despite what you may think, I do care deeply for you Severus. However, you really ought to reconsider the way in which you conduct your marriage proposals.” She smiled and pressed her mouth to his planting a delicate kiss on his pale lips. To her horror he grasped the sides of her face with both of his hands and kissed her passionately. The kiss was so deep that it took her breath away. It only lasted a few moments, and his hands returned to his sides and he became motionless again. His eyes lids, however, remained partially opened as if watching her. Aurora’s heart pounded against her ribs; she held a hand to her chest as if to prevent it from bursting out.

”Merlin’s beard!” she said when she got her breath back. “Severus, I hope for your sake you aren’t pretending to be asleep.” She shook him gently which caused him to groan. He was indeed asleep which meant he had been asleep when he kissed her. She grit her teeth; instantly feeling awful for causing him further pain.

She decided it was time to return to her chambers. She parted the curtains with one hand, and glanced back at Severus observing his calm expression. He looked peaceful, and knowing he was in good hands she would be able to sleep tonight. She made her way out of the hospital ward, her shoes click-clacking along the polished stone floor, and waved goodbye to Madam Pomfrey before hurrying back to her chambers.

A smirk formed on Severus’s lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' leg is on the mend but he isn't fully healed. Aurora kindly offers to help him back to his chambers.

**Chapter 4**

**Severus**

Severus growled at Madam Pomfrey. “I do not need your assistance!”

”I beg to differ Professor,” she said as she grabbed his arm offering him some much needed support. “That’s it, slowly... one foot at a time.”

Severus groaned in pain. His leg hurt, and he was being mollycoddled which he absolutely detested. “I can manage, thank you Madam!” He stumbled forward but the nurse steadied him.

”Use the crutches, you will find them most helpful.” He frowned but finally did as she instructed. He reluctantly placed the supportive pads under each armpit and curled his long fingers around the hand grips and allowed the crutches to bear his weight. “That’s it, go easy now. There you go, you’ve got it!”

He grumbled something inaudible but was glad to be upright; he’d spent far too long in that hospital bed. If he could master the walking implements he would be able to leave the hospital wing and return to his duties. He groaned as he swung his injured leg forward and almost collapsed.

”No no, like I said... let the crutches take your weight. You need to keep the weight off your leg.”

”How long will I need to use these blasted things?” He moaned, gritting his teeth as the pain shot up his thigh.

”Until your leg is fully healed. We’ve done what we can, but the rest is up to you. Rest up and your leg will be back to normal in no time.” She slipped a glass bottle in to his robes pocket. “Take this potion three times a day; it should help speed up the healing process.”

Severus made a mental note to check the ingredients before consuming it.

He hobbled along the hallway, already irritated by the slow pace at which he moved. He cursed under his breath, ignoring the images in the paintings that mocked his temporary situation. He paused when he heard footsteps approaching his direction. He felt panic rise in his chest. He did not want to been seen in such a vulnerable condition by a student; that would be humiliating. He would give them a month’s worth of detention if they found his situation amusing. He moved closer to the wall, hoping the shadows would somewhat conceal him.

The footsteps grew louder, just as his heart beat quicker. He rarely felt anxious; however the fear of being subjected to teasing and tormenting made him worried; he’d endured enough of it as a child.

”Severus! You are out of bed. I was just coming to see you.” He relaxed a little, and offered her a quick flash of a smile. “I’ll help you back to your chambers.”

”I would... appreciate that Aurora.” He sighed and moved the wooden crutches in front of him and swung his legs forward to meet them. “I feel ridiculous... using these.” He indicated to the crutches and lost his balance. Aurora reacted quickly and caught his arm. Severus gritted his teeth again as the pain shot up his leg. 

”You need to be careful Sev.” She said and brushed his hair off his face with her fingers. He moved his cheek towards her hand and nuzzled in to her palm. He closed his eyes enjoying her touch. She cupped his cheek and smiled. Severus leaned in and kissed her deeply. She gasped when she broke free. “Severus Snape, I knew you were awake when you kissed me that night!”

He grinned and licked his dry lips, relishing the taste of her sweet lip balm. “I make no apologies for my actions. You are aware of my feelings towards you.” He leaned in again to kiss her but she moved away.

She turned away. ”I think I should get back, I’ve got marking to do.”

Severus’ grin fell from his face, and he looked sorrowful. “As you wish, I shall make my way back to my chambers.” He once again moved the crutches in front and swung his legs. He repeated the action and soon began to sound breathless.

Aurora bit her lip and turned back towards him. “Alright, I said I would help you back to your chambers and I’d be an awful friend if I didn’t help someone in need.” Severus felt a pang in his chest at the word ‘friend’.

Some time later they reached the door to Severus’ chambers. He reached in to his robes for his key but fumbled with it and dropped it on to the cold stone floor. Aurora rolled her eyes and bent down the pick it up. Severus glanced at her shapely figure and felt his heart race in his chest. The lock released as she turned the key and the huge door swung inwards.

”Get plenty of rest and send me an owl if you need anything.” She smiled and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand. Aurora frowned.

”I do need something Aurora...”

”Yes?” she asked raising her eyebrows.

”You... I need you...” He took a step towards her, and groaned at effort. He let the crutch fall from his hand; it clattered to the floor. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “Please Rora... come in and keep me company.” 

”You need rest Sev, not _that_. I also have much to get done before my class this evening.” He leaned in and kissed her jaw, tracing his lips across her neck he sucked her flesh in to his mouth which made her groan with pleasure. “Ohh... oooh... that feels so nice!”

”I’m... injured.” He pretended to be sad, hoping it would work. “I need... taking care of.”

”No Severus, I know too well what it will lead to if I come in. You need to heal and I have things to do.”She removed his hand from her waist and placed hers on his chest, and pecked him on the cheek. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he even more sorrowful. “Cheer up Sevvy, I’ll pop by in the morning and escort you to breakfast.” She scooped up his abandoned crutch and handed it to him. She then flashed him a smile and turned on her heels. He watched as she hurried down the hallways and disappeared around the corner. 

He groaned and slammed the door shut behind him; he dreaded the thought off all those eyes on him at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions feel free to share them with me :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost 8 years ago and forgot about it. Now that I'm writing fanfic again I wanted to link this to my AO3 account. I never finished it, it's still a WIP. 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think and possibly get some encouragement to pic it back up. Thanks :)


End file.
